Suspicion
by Australorp
Summary: Madsen and Soto have thier hands full when a tour guide begins to suspect what's going on at Alcatraz.
1. Chapter 1

A man stepped out from the crumbling building that used to be the most notorious prison in the United States. However, now, almost fifty years after its closure, it was merely a disintegrating structure; this was all that remained of Alcatraz in its National Park in the beautiful San Francisco Bay. This was an ironic fate for the prisoner criminals once feared to hear mentioned.

The man had chocolate brown hair, dark eyes like olives and peach skin. He wore the uniform of an employee of the Park Service. The nametag dangling from the right side of his chest bore the name Mark Harrison and identified him as a tour guide. He had just finished yet another tour of the infamous prison. He stopped and turned around, surveying the gaggle of tourists streaming out of the prison.

The tourists talked excitedly among themselves, creating a babble. Mark Harrison smiled as he gazed upon the happy face of each tourist. The happiness was infectious. Mark smiled. It's such a pleasure making people happy with these tours. I have one of the best jobs in the world. However, at that moment, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that caused his happiness to evaporate.

The tips of his smile curved downward, forming a frown. I don't recognize that face. "Hey, sir!" Mark said, thrusting his index finger at the unidentified man.

The mysterious man froze with an expression of terror splashed across his face.

Mark charged towards him. "Let me see your ticket," he said, holding his hand, palm up, out.

The man plunged his hand into his pocket and fished around for a moment. Mark fixed his eyes on the fingers; he didn't want to miss a movement. Then, after a moment of rummaging, the man pulled a ticket out and handed it to Mark. Mark took it, frowning. If this guy has a ticket, why don't I recognize him? Mark shrugged. Oh well. He just must have hid in the crowd during the tour.

With this situation resolved, Mark led the crowd down to the ferry that would transport them across the San Francisco Bay back to the city. The mysterious man was the last member of the crowd to amble onto the ferry. Mark watched him suspiciously. What's going on here? That's the third man to appear out of thin air like that in a month.

Mark eyed the ferry as it drifted across the water. Something was going on. That was all he knew. He could feel it in the air. Something had changed at Alcatraz during the past month. Mark sighed. I have no idea what that change could be. Mark shook his head.

A second voice spoke up in his brain. Maybe you need a vacation. After all, you've been working at this job for almost a year and a half without a vacation. Mark had to stifle a laugh at this comment; instead, he channeled his emotions into a smile. So you think too much work is the cause of this weird feeling and a vacation would be the solution to this weird feeling?

Mark rubbed his lips with his fingertip. I don't think so. It's the guys that are just appearing out of thin air. That's the cause of the weird feeling. I gotta find out where those guys are coming from; that will likely solve the problem. Mark put his hands in his pockets and sighed. Sadly, I don't have time at the moment to begin investigating the mystery of the appearing men. Mark turned on his heel and began to walk backwards the decaying prison. As soon as I get a break, I'll ask my coworkers about the mystery; perhaps they'll have some insight.


	2. Chapter 2

In the basement office, Diego Soto and Rebecca Madsen were going about the everyday business of two people trying to catch America's most dangerous criminals as they returned.

"Oh!" Madsen said, rising from her office chair.

"What?" Soto said, ambling toward her as quickly as his bulk would allow.

"Another one."

"Another sixty-three?"

Madsen nodded.

Soto sighed. "I guess we better get a move on," he said. "Maybe we can catch this one before he commits any crime."

Again Madsen nodded.

Diego and Rebecca emerged into the San Francisco sunlight and began to walk across the island towards the ferry, doing their best to look like any ordinary tourists. "Sir?" an unfamiliar male voice said. "Ma'am?" The duo jumped, hearts fluttering rapidly with fright, then turned on their heels to find a male tour guide staring at them.

Diego gulped audibly.

"Yes?" Rebecca said with a slight nod.

The tour guide held out his hand. "Can I see your ticket?" he said.

Diego turned with a frown to Rebecca. She held up an index finger.

"We don't have one," Rebecca said.

The tour guide frowned. "You don't have one," he said, taking a step forward.

Rebecca shook her head.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Then how did you get on the island?" he said.

"We're police," Rebecca said.

"Oh!" The man took a step back. "I'm so sorry." He took another step back. "Hope you have a nice day." The tour guide turned on his heel and walked away.

Diego didn't speak until he and Rebecca were safely on the ferry as it drifted across the waters of the San Francisco Bay. "That was bad," he said.

Rebecca smirked. "No," she said, "it wasn't."

"How can you say that?"

"He let us go, didn't he?"

Diego nodded.

Rebecca shrugged. "So I don't see what you're so worried about," she said.

"I think he's suspicious," Diego said.

Rebecca sighed. "Well, if you're so worried, why don't you tell Hauser what you think once we meet him in San Francisco?"

Diego nodded. "I will."


End file.
